1. Field
The invention is in the field of structure for mounting a television receiving set.
2. State of the Art
It has long been customary to mount television receiving sets immediately below the ceilings of rooms, such as in a hospital, for viewing by a person lying in bed. Various mounting brackets attached to room walls or ceilings have been employed for the purpose.
3. Objects of this Invention
Principal objects in the making of the present invention were to provide behind-the-ceiling mounting structure for a television receiving set which would support and house such a set in proper position for viewing by someone lying in bed or reclining on a couch, sofa, or other support, or even sitting back in a chair, which would be hidden during non-use, and which would be equipped with simple and effective mechanism for opening and closing a ceiling panel by remote control of a person desiring to view a television program.